Servant of Evil
by Arisedearest
Summary: You've cried at Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, and Message of Regret. This is my Debut story of Vocaloid, based on the song "Servant of Evil" by Len, and/or Vocaloid. Please read and Enjoy :D! And review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Servant of Evil**

"You are my lady.

I am your servant.

Destiny divided lovely twins.

'Today's snack is brioche'

You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent.

Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.

Even if we so rightly deserve this,

Despite that, I will still defy them

'Here, I will lend you my clothes.'

'Wear this and escape immediately.'

'It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice.'

I am a lady

You are a fugitive.

Destiny divided sad twins.

If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins.

A long time ago, in a certain place

Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling.

Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.

You just be somewhere laughing and smiling

You are my lady.

I am your servant.

Destiny divided pitiful twins.

If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

If I could be reborn

At that time, I'd like to play with you again. "

Vocaloid - Len - Servant of Evil

**Chapter 1**

**Pitiful Twins, Split Apart**

A young, blond boy runs around the halls of a large castle, laughing like he's having the best time ever. His twin sister runs not far behind, laughing just as hard while running breathlessly. Smiles on their faces, they adore playing with their siblings, who are best friends. They cannot imagine being apart. Mother and father are king and queen. No time for the prince and princess.

The boy is slightly older, I'm told, but the girl will not admit it without a pout.

As they round the corner of the third story of the kingdoms' royal castle, the boy is leading the way to the children's secret room. They enjoy causing mischief in this evil kingdom, in which nothing else is helpful. He slides under the book case, and she follows quickly grinning largely when she sees all the items they've taken and hidden from the rest of the castle. Some toys, some snacks, some treasures. This is their favorite place to go together.

"Let's go to the library and draw!" The boy suggests, already leaving the room after grabbing the crayons.

"Okay, Len!" The girl responded happily.

Len and Rin Kagami, the air's to the throne of the evil kingdom.

Their small feet padded through the hallways, as if there was no ground to step on and they were sprinting on the wind of the north. Rin was less than two yards behind Len, and didn't want him to beat her to the library. She began to speed up, her pace quickening.

She yelped slightly before falling on the carpet, and her brother turned.

"Rin, are you okay?" He asked walking over, hand held out for his twin sister to be pulled up. Rin's pain stopped as soon as she saw her brothers face soften, and she began to smile and took his hand.

"Uh-huh!" The girl said, grin returning. The blond boy smiled, and the pair continued their way to the kingdom's library, before they got far, they halted.

"King Kagami, are these your children?" A important, tall, dark figure gestured far above their fair heads.

"Yes, my brother." The king of Evil replied.

"My, my. Raising such rambunctious children? Brother, these two are much trouble, aren't they?"

"Why yes, they are. Why, do you want to take one? Only one will be use to me, the one who takes the throne."

"We talked about this before, correct?"

"Why of course."

"Well, I guess I could take one off your hands, brother-...er... sire."

By the time the twins heard this conversation in front of them, the fragile girl had tears in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around her brother, face still turned to the adults.

"No, no! No!" The boy yelled, stomping his foot on the carpet, still holding his sister.

The king looked almost furious. He had such high expectations for both of them... but only one would take the throne. His lips parted, though before his angry word could slip out the boy and girl had ran off.

A purple vain in his head stuck out. "Guards!!" He yelled. He could run after his children, but his weight simply would slow him down. The two then began to slowly walk, following the guards in their chase.

"L-len!" The blond girl cried, tears flowing down her cheek. Her gasps of breath could barely be made out over her crying, her face strawberry red. Her hand still in her brothers, they had run far enough and slipped into their secret room.

"We're safe here, Ren." The boy comforted his sister, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She sniffled, but it stopped when he pulled something out of the wooden drawer. "A bracelet, Rin." He said briefly, smiling as he handed it to her. Her hands felt the features, a twine bracelet, small green leafs still dotting it. Her face turned upright, and she was cheerful again. Well, not for long.

Guards tore down the book case keeping them in.

Four figures, two guards, two important royals stood in front of the children.

"Rin... I am completely disappointed in you!" The king boomed, slapping her. Len, the always well-behaved child, quiet, sweet, one stepped in front of his sister protectfully.

"Stay away from Rin!! This was my idea! All of this was me, not her!!" Len screeched. The king simply closed his eyes, in attempt to not hurt his other child. Rin was on the floor from the blow, tears flowing down her cheeks onto her dark yellow dress, matching her brothers dark yellow outfit.

"Take the boy." Were the kings simple words.

The twins froze in silence, but it was soon broken by the girls wailing. "No!! Not Len! NO!! NOOOO!!!!" She screamed, while the kings brother took the boy by his hand and walked off. Len looked behind at his sister. If he yelled, struggled like his whole system told him too, she would be in more trouble and he would too. He fought back tears, she let them flow as the king held her arm in a tight grip.

**Chapter 2**

**Bittersweet, I missed you**

Len's new family became ever so poor seven years later, not a penny to their name.

"Go, go to your sister Len. Serve her so that I will not die." The dark figure said.

Len looked down at the shrunken man and sighed ever so patiently. "I'll do anything to see her again." With that, he left the room he and the man had, and went off to the Evil castle. The kingdom was in perish, the new air, his sister, was not a well ruler. She made wrong decisions, did everything wrong. Len didn't care.

"It's me, Rin." Were the blond teen's words at the moment he saw his sister. The ruler of the evil kingdom was dressed in a dark yellow dress, all grown up. Grown up's shouldn't cry… were swirling through her thoughts, but she felt hot tears fall off her cheeks when she saw her brothers kind smile.

"L-len… Len!" She yelled, and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "I thought I would never see you again…." She cried gently, looking her brother in the eyes.

Len smiled, and Rin left her guards and the room with her twin. They walked to the courtyard, which was decorated with dark flowers of all kinds. Her smile brightened as they sat down on the two swings, laughing happily, catching up on all the things they had missed.

"You are my lady. I am your servant." Len laughed, pointing at Rin. She stuck her tongue out at him without a hint of disgust.

The kingdom was in ruin, and his sister was an evil, but Len would protect her. He knew so.

"Hey, Len… from now on, we'll always be with each other, right?"

"Always, it's a promise."

Rin's smile was brighter than the North Star.

You want more? COME GET IT BY REVIEWING IT!!


	2. Chapter 2

(This chapter is best viewed listening to "Eye on Fire" by Blue Foundation. Thanks so much everyone, for supporting me! You guys have no idea how much it means to me :).)

Len walked out from the Western Corridor, carrying a platter of drinks for the Queen of Evil, his twin, Rin Kagamine. She had one of the kingdoms best knights over, Meiko Sakerune. She seemed nice enough, but it seemed to Len that they both had issues with each other... and that was certainly the case when Len walked into the room.

His pale gold eyes opened widely, dropping the silver platter to the ground with a ting, as his gaze fell to the pool of blood on the floor, Sakerune's body lying in it. The brunette's hair looked more like crimson than brown, and her eyes looked twice as surprised as Len's. The room appeared dark, and that atmosphere came from Rin Kagamine.

Across the room completely, Rin seemed just as bloody as the body lying across the room, except she was standing up.

"R-Rin? W-what on earth...?" Len knew his sister was an evil, the ruler of the Yellow Kingdom, (a.k.a the Evil Kingdom) but... this? H-how could Rin ever...?

Before he could finish his doubting thought, Rin's pale knees fell to the ground, managing to get her pale yellow dress quite dirty. Len's thoughts ceased, and the room was silent. Meiko's head turned.

"S-she did this... everything...." Len then noticed the fact that Rin was holding a sword in her right hand, and when Len came to the realization his sister was indeed right handed, he held back a terrified wince.

Everything had just happened in an instant of a minute, yet it felt as if years had passed. Of course they hadn't though, if it had, then Len wouldn't have ran up to Rin all of ten seconds of being in the room. Meiko's life meant nearly nothing to him compared to the beautiful blonde girl in his eyes.

"I-I...I..." Rin whimpered, but as tears swelled in her eyes, she couldn't possibly finish the sentence. Her teeth began to show, but the corners of her mouth were defiantly down-turned, as if she had just killed a small kitten. Her knees slipped downward also, but Len was too quick, and she was soon in her arms.

She of all people would never faint in any situation, so it was incredibly peculiar that she did... then again, she had never nearly-killed a person before.

"Rin!" He gasped, then checked her pulse just in case. Her wrist was so cold compared to Len's... though, Len was always warm.

He swung her knees to his other arm, and she was in his arms. He began to carry her small, 14-year-old body out of the room, yet his head turned to Meiko. Meiko was around sixteen, yet she was defeated so easily by Rin... hmm, strange.

Yet, her whole expression was completely horrific. It scared the living crud out of Len... should he do something about her? He could call for help. He could do that. Easy. But, something deep inside him told him that he would regret that with his life. No, no, no, he would just call for help.

His feet began running (Well, as kinda running. It's kind of hard to carry a 14-year-old girl when your the same, except you're a guy.) swiftly down the hallway, and they carried him to the nursery room where royals were treated. The nurse's expression was terrified, but as soon as Rin was on the cot she was treated very well.

"Sakerune Meiko is in Rin's- the Queen's room, half-dead. She most likely assulted R-... the Queen."

"Just call her Rin, for pete's sake, Len. She's your sister, for crying out loud." The rather young nurse sighed, while treating Rin. "She-...She had wounds, too," her voice noted. Rin's breath slowed, and she looked like an angel.


End file.
